During FY12 we accomplished the following: 1. Completed chromatin immunoprecipitation studies to analyze histone modification state of hAPP gene in SHSY5 cells. We found elevated levels of H3K9ac in intron 4 which contains several putative E4BP4 binding sites. Lack of a positive control for E4BP4 ChIP prevented definitive determination of whether human E4BP4 bound these sites in neuronal cells. A manuscript describing the first phase of these studies was submitted for publication. 2. Analyzed several other neuroblastoma cell lines for APP mRNA to identify optimal line for transcription factor knock-down studies.